Words We Couldn't Say
by Sushigirl07
Summary: After hearing the song I was inspiered to write this yes it's another post session 26 Fic and yes it's S/F!
1. Taking Matters Into My Own Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'm sorry if y'all are sick of post real folk blues fics but hey what's a girl to do! _~  
  
Words That We Couldn't Say  
  
"We couldn't say it so now we just pray them, words that we couldn't say. We couldn't find them so we tried to hide them, words that we couldn't say." - Song: Words That We Couldn't Say. Artist: Yoko Kanno  
  
Things that are happening at the same time but in Faye's pov.  
  
Every moment I pray for his return.but my silent prayer has yet to be answered. I've never been one to cry in public let alone privet. But now the tears flow freely as I sit in my dark room aboard the Bebop. 'That stupid lunk head! Why.why did he have to make me care! That son of a.' I couldn't finish my thought because my mind was over thrown by sadness. It's only been hours since he left and I know I'm over reaction but I know he's going to die. I still remember the warmth from his body when he told me about his eye. "That's IT!" I yelled fed up with waiting. "I am FAYE VALENTINE and I will NOT wait around for that.that MAN to come back." I shouted as I stormed out of my room slamming the door behind me. "Hey Faye be careful with my ship!" Jet yelled from the couch as she walked past. (Ed didn't leave because of my plot, the other title of this would have been "Ed plays match maker" but I heard the song and thought that was better) Ed was sitting on the floor of the hall to the hanger. "Faye Faye? Spike- person is coming back." She said as I stopped and looked at her. "How do you know Ed?" I asked as she grinned. "Cause Ed made sure of that!" 'What did Ed do?' I thought as I continued walking to the hanger looking up at the bullet holes in the ceiling. 'He didn't even stop when I shot those.' I opened the small door and walked into the hanger. I spotted the Redtail and pulled out my keys. Before I knew it I was off to the Red Dragon Syndicate center of operations. When I flew over the town I saw a huge explosion. "Shit!" I yelled knowing it was the Red Dragon H.Q. "Spike what the hell did you get your self into?"  
  
*Same time, Spike's POV*  
  
All I'm doing is running but I'm not running away from my death but strait to it. I got up after detonating the final bomb and ran to the elevator. Someone ran in a pointed my gun at him, Shin. "Shin! Where's Vicious?" I asked lowering my gun slightly ready for anything. "On the top floor. This way." He told me as we went to the highest floor we could. He walked out and turned a corner as I fallowed him. "Shin!" I yelled seeing a thug shoot him. I raised my gun and shot the man as he fell to the floor I ran over to my dieing brother. (that's his bro right?) "Please defeat... Vicious... Actually... I wanted you to come back..." He told me in his last breaths. I stood up defiantly. Vicious had taken everything from me, and now he had taken both Julia and my brother. All I want is to see him die before I do. I ran to the main hall and throw open the door.  
  
*Faye's POV*  
  
I heard another explosion as I ran into the now torn building. I ran up the escalator and found one working elevator. I ran in and pulled out my gun as it went up to the top. I then cautiously got out but stopped seeing Shin lying dead in a pool of blood. I walked over to him and felt for a pulse, one that would never be there again. "Shin." I said standing up feeling Spike's pain.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
After the explosion I looked up to see the beautiful nigh sky. 'Vicious.' He stepped down a large stair way as I aimed my gun at him his taunting voice filling my ears. "So you are finally awake. I told you before, Spike... that I am the only one who can kill you." "I'll return those words back to you, Vicious." I said. "Either way, we were destined to end up like this." I pulled the trigger, blood pouring over my left eye, and sprinted up the steps. The only thing that I could hear was the clash of metal on metal as Vicious cut my skin several times. Blood spurted from my cheek as I shot his Katana out of his hands but not before he cut my hand causing me to release my grip on if as it went flying over to him. He stopped it with his foot as I bent down and stopped his Katana. "Julia passed away... Let's end it all." I told him as he bent to place his hand on my gun. "If that's your wish." He told me as he shoved the gun my way and I shoved his Katana to him. I moved so fast I don't know how I did it, but next thing I knew Vicious was laying face down on the cold stone and I was still standing. My shirt's torn across my gut and bleeding but not profusely and there's something else but I can't see it but it's shining in the moonlight.  
  
*Faye's POV*  
  
I heard the entire conversation but I could do nothing about it because I couldn't do that to Spike even if it meant his life. He had to be the one to kill Vicious and all I would have done is got in the way. But now I could do something and I did. I walked out of the hall to the roofless floor. Spike was standing there. He walked over to large stairs that lead down to the ground. It was bright and I could hardly see. Spike had taken his hand and raised it in front of him "Bang." I heard him say before falling. "SPIKE!!!!!" I cried running to him. But before I could get to him something wrapped itself around my neck causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "My sweet Valentine?" He whispered in my ear. "You bastard Vicious!" I screamed finding some inner strength I never knew I had and flipped him over my head slamming him on the ground. He looked up at me stunned. I looked down at him with disgust filling my entire being. "S.O.B!" I called him walking over his dieing body applying extra force to every step of my white high heals against his cold skin. "Snake." I mumbled looking over to where Spike had fallen.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
I looked around me clutching my wound and turning to the stairs. It was getting to be morning and I saw syndicate members waiting at the bottom of the stairs for an explanation. One I couldn't give them because I could feel my life slipping or at least all me strength. With my last ounce of strength I smiled as I pulled my hand in front of me pointing my index finger like the barrel of a gun my left eye flashing the past that was only moments ago as I grinned on last time. "Bang." With that I fell. As I shut my eyes I heard a panicked voice call my name. 'Faye..' I smiled, but I don't know why I did. "Spike, Spike you can't die no!" She cried as a tear hit my face as she turned me over placing my head in her lap. I smiled up at her, still not knowing why. "I've died and gone to hell." I mumbled to her as she smiled. "If you can make a crack like that then you've gotta be okay Spike." She told me as another tear hit my face falling from her tilted cheek. 'Why is she crying, I though she'd be glad to get rid of me. Maybe make a second bathroom out of my room.' I thought as she cradled my head in her arms.  
  
*Faye's POV*  
  
I see him slipping away from me. He can't be dieing. No I won't let him! "Did you find out Spike if your alive?" I asked as he went limp in my arms and his eyes closed. Her voice became softer and further away as everything turned white, last I saw was a shimmering tear fall from the shrew woman's eye. Then nothing. I held him before a man came up to me and tapped my shoulder. "Miss what the hell happened?" He asked as I continued to cry into Spike's shoulder, his blood mixing with my tears. I looked up for my cheeks wet with tears and blood. "He found out, it was all a dream." I told him looking down Spike's stiff body. I saw something glimmering in the dawning light. I looked closer and saw a mesh like material lining the inside of his yellow shirt. 'What the hell is that?' I moved towards it and saw only a small hardly fatal slash across Spike's gut. 'But Vicious his Katana should have sliced him open like a fish.' I looked at the material. Then I looked back up at Spike's face. I felt his neck desperately looking for a pulse. I gasped and a new wave of tears flowed down my cheeks, he had a pulse, it was weak but it was there nonetheless. 'How did he only get that cut?' I thought as I fingered the strange material in the shirt. It was pretty tough but I had never felt anything like it. 'Hmmm. What am I doing!?!? I gotta get Spike to a hospital. I called the Redtail and picked Spike's arm up and put it around my shoulders.  
  
*On the way to the hospital, Faye's POV*  
  
It had taken a few syndicate members to help me get Spike into her zip craft. Why they had helped bets me. I'm now driving my zip craft to the nearest hospital. I look down at my lap and stare at Spikes never changing expression. 'He's alive but barely he's lost a lot of blood I gotta hurry!' I though as I pulled in front of the doors to the hospital. Somehow I managed to get Spike up and out of the zip craft and into the emergence room, in only 5 minuets. "Miss you'll have to wait out here." A woman in a white gauze nurses gown told me as she led me away from the room they had pulled Spike into. "No! No I must stay please don't make me wait out here." I begged her as she looked at me with stern eyes. "Miss your boyfriend's lost a lot of blood and there going to do a blood transfusion so they don't need someone in there to get in the way. I'm sorry." 'That's ALL I EVER AM! Someone who is always in trouble and always getting in the way!' I though tears streaming down my cheeks. "You can wait right here." She told me as I sat down on a bench a few feet from the door.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
I can't feel anything only pain. I can't hear anything only the soft sound of feet shuffling and people yelling only dulled. I can't see anything only a bright shinning tear falling from the untouchable woman's eye. I can't taste anything only blood pooling in my mouth. "Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed not being able to take anymore of this nothingness.  
  
*Faye's POV, waiting and hearing the yells from the operating room*  
  
I heard an anguished scream, 'Spike!!!' I thought my mind racing. 'What could be happening? Is he okay? He's got to make it out alive!.For me.' a tear dropped to my hand as the same nurse from before ran past me caring a kit with a red cross on it. "Nurse what's happening????" I asked grabbing her arm. "Miss he's passed out from loss of blood, they have to do the transfusion now before he leaves us." She told me releasing her self from my grip. I sat there waiting.and waiting.and waiting. Then I heard a loud long beep from what sounded like a heart monitor. I gasped in horror. "SPIKE!!!" I screamed running to the room and slamming the doors open and running in side. The doctor's heads snapped to where I was standing. My eyes flashed over to heart monitor an.. --^--^--^--^--^-----------  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Okay this might be a lil short, but I'll write more okay this is my first real CB fic my other one is an AU. I know this has been done many times before but I'm gonna add a sweet lil twist! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and Review! Teehee! O.o 


	2. Those Three Small Words

Disclaimer: I don't own CB, and 131617killua zoldik080419 I'm sooooooo sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'll try and fix them before posting.  
  
"and those three small words where way to late, can't you see I'm the one!" Song: Three Small Word Artist: Josie and the Pussycats "It's now or never, I ani't gonna live forever." Song: It's My Life. Artist: Jon Bon Jovie  
  
Those Thee Small Words  
  
-----'What's going on? Why is that a line it's supposed to be spiking and beeping not just one long, agonizing, beep?" I thought as I looked at the doctor's heads move back to Spike's unconscious body. "WHAT'S GOING ON???" I yelled running to Spike. "Miss get back!" One of the doctors told me as I kneeled to the floor and wrapped my arms around his bleeding head. "Spike.  
  
*Spike's POV, "Heaven"*  
  
My eyes where filled with a blinding light, I couldn't see anything but a feminine figure looming over me. "Spike." She said as my eyes focused on the blond haired angle before me. "Julia." I whispered afraid that if I spoke her name she would disappear. "Spike you can't die now." She told me as she placed her hand on my face. "You have a reason to live." She said as a single tear rolled down her face. "No I don't you're the only reason I breathed every day." I told her whipping the tear away. "No!" She shook her head and moved back away from my hand. I looked at her puzzled, why was she acting like this didn't she want to spend the rest of eternity with me in heaven. "Spike, you have to live, I'm letting go of you." She looked away. "I was told that.that if I stayed with you, you would be miserable for eternity because there is another woman that you are destined for. And, and I want you to be there for her, actually when I met her she was pretty and a little shrew but still right for you. She has made a silent pray and I am going to grant it!" She told me this as she backed away from me. "Let me die." I pleaded with her. "No Spike let me die, in your heart, let me go." "Never!" I yelled as she turned to a blinding white light. "I'm giving you my soul so you'll live, now!" She said as the white light hit my heart and I gasped for air as I heard a sweet voice. "Spike.I.I" It was timid and afraid to speak those three words, but it continued, "I love you." I said in a more certain and determined voice. I heard her and I knew what Julia was telling me was true that I had to live, there was someone out there that's pray was going to be answered.  
  
*Faye's POV*  
  
I moved my head to his ear still hearing the horrifying beep of the heart monitor. I had to do it, it might just scare him enough to come back from the dead, and I've finally found those words that I had tried to hide, those words I could never say. "I.I.I love you." I whispered as he suddenly gasped for breath and his eyes shot open. I felt streams of tears flow down my already wet cheeks. --^--^--^--^--^--^. "Oh my god Spike!" I cried as he looked over at me and grinned. "Hey don't worry." He told me strangely sounding like he cared that I cared. "Wouldn't want you to get any more worry wrinkles." He smirked. Just when I thought he sounded caring he pulls that kinda shit. At least that means he the same old Spike. The doctors let me stay in the room as they finished the transfusion with out a hitch.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
I gasped coming back to the living after hearing Faye's timid voice. 'Did she just say what I thought she did. Does the shrew woman actual have feelings, and for me?' I thought as I turned my head over to the side her voice had come from. The first thing I saw was her tears then the joyful look that I wasn't dead. "Hey don't worry." I told her seeing the immense worry in her eyes and expression. She was really worried. Wait did I just sound sincere and for lack of better word, affectionate. "Wouldn't want you to get any more worry wrinkles." I smirked as I saw the relive and slight anger fill her eyes. Then the doctors who where operating on me pulled her away from my sight. 'Faye!' I thought for some reason having her out of sight was paining me more that I thought it ever could. "There is another woman that you are destined for..She has made a silent prayer and I am going to grant it!" Julia's words sounded through my head. Was she talking about Faye!?!? Then it hit me, why had Faye come after me, why had she not wanted me to go why did she give a damn about me and my life. 'I was kinda dense and wrapped up in feelings for Julia.' She loved me and she had just admitted it a moment ago. 'Hmm Faye Valentine in love with me? Stranger things have happened.' I thought as the doctors finished the blood transfusion.  
  
*4 hours later, Hospital Care Room*  
  
Faye's POV  
  
The same nurse from before came up to me and told me that Spike was up and that they where ready to release him. "Thanks." I said in a low voice walking past her to Spike's room. I opened the door, "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" He yelled as my eyes widened and he turned around a quickly pulled up his boxers. "FAYE DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?!?!" He yelled, as I turned pink but stepped into the room, nice ass. I smirked as I sat down on his bed and he turned around to face me pulling up his pants. 'Damn!' I though looking over his chest and arms, nicely toned but they where all scarred after the fight with Vicious. I reached out and touched the scar across his stomach as he pulled on his shirt. He looked down at my hand with an eyebrow raised questioning my actions. "Did that hurt?" I asked leaving my hand there but looking up to his miss matched eyes. "Actually that one didn't really hurt in fact I don't even need stitches." He said as I moved my hand back and he buttoned the torn shirt. "What is this stuff?" He asked pulling the silver fibers that had lined his shirt. "I don't know I saw it last night her let me try something." I said pulling out a pocketknife. My theory was that this stuff had saved his life; it was some sort of super fabric. I grabbed his shirt and tried to cut it but it wouldn't cut. "Damn that's cool." He said looking at the shirt as he put his tie on and then jacket. "Yeah, wait a sec. Where did that come from?" I asked picking up his blood stained trench coat and handing it to him. "I have no clue." He told me as he casually slung the coat over his shoulder. 'ED!!!!' I thought, 'She said she made sure he would come back! That WONDERFUL KID!!!!!!!' I thought jumping up in the air grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Uhh Faye? You okay?" Spike asked looking down at me as I once again turned slightly pink. "Duh!" I said trying to regain my dignity. 'HA!' "I just thought of where that stuff could have come from." I told him as he opened the door. "Oh?" He said letting me exit first. "Ed said something about making sure you came back." I told him as he closed the door behind us. "Ed?" "Yup." "Hmm why would she want me to come back?" Spike asked as we checked out of the hospital. "Don't know." I said as it hit me. We only had the Redtail. This became evident to Spike when we walked outside to the parking lot. "Faye, where's my baby?" He asked pouting like a child. "Uhh where you left it." I said not sure how he would react. "Well we're getting it right? RIGHT!?!?" He asked panicked. "Calm down their mister Spiegel. Of course we are but I've only got the Redtail." I said as he looked down at me. "I'm driving." He said in a voice that meant it was final. "Okay then but are you sure you want me to be on you lap?" I asked grinning mischievously. "Or would you not be able to walk afterwards?" He glared at me as he got into the Redtail. "Just get in Faye." "Fine, that anxious to get me" "to get my ship!" he finished my sentence as I hopped in.  
  
*Swordfish*  
  
Spike shoved me off him and got out. "Faye! Shove off!" He yelled as he got out. I looked at him as he got into the swordfish ll. I switch on the communicator. "Hey there how ya doing?" I asked smiling. "Just peachy Faye now lets get off this hell hole!" He said as we took off. I was left alone with my thoughts 'I don't even know why I love him, he can be such an ass. But the operative word there being CAN. But the whole I don't give a damn and even the being an ass thing is one of the things that attracted me to him. Did he hear me when I told him those three small words?' Then I got my answer. "Hey Faye what did you mean when you told me that you loved me?" Spike's cocky voice came through the communicator. My eyes widened as I panicked, "I thought it might scare you enough to come back to life." I said my voice betraying my words.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
'Why is she denying it? Is she embarrassed? No it's probably just that this is the shrew woman here, never felt anything for another person before in her life.' I thought after hearing her reply to my question. "Okay because if you had meant it the I could tell you what I wanted to say." I told her hoping she would fall for my "trap." "Well..a.I might have umm been telling the um truth." Her timid voice came over through the intercom. I smirked, perfect! "Ha! See you do luv me!" I said in a baby voice grinning. I could hear the steam coming out of her ears as she exploded. So many swears I can't even remember them all. "SPIKE!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed finally. "Oh I hope to be hearing that scream more often but in a more private place and closer to you." I said grinning as I docked the Swordfish in the Bebop's hanger. I didn't get a vocal reply but when Faye walked up to me I sure as hell got a physical one. (teehee naughty Faye-Faye.) I felt her hand brush against my pants pocket then stray further to the center and "FAYE!!!!!!!" I yelled in a slightly higher pitch then normal. She grinned as winked "Hope to hear that more often to." And walked into the Bebop as her hips swayed seductively. I subconsciously licked my lips and ran after her.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Teehee, naughty Faye-Faye putting her hands where she's not suppose to. O.o what did Edward do? You'll see! Dose this sound like the characters? Cause I don't know if it's occ or not? Tell me! Okay remember to read and review. I just posted a new fic with my friend please read both versions, ones from her pov and mine is from my pov! 


	3. Control Freak

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the WONDERFUL characters. Okay in this chapter you find out the lil twist, umm be careful when someone gives you there soul with out reading the side effects.  
  
"You made me feel alive when I was almost dead." Song: Butterfly Artist: Crazy Town  
  
Control Freak  
  
*Spike's POV* does  
  
I ran into the living room where he saw Faye sitting with Ed. She was asking about the strange fabric in my shirt. 'Faye!' I thought slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be able to flirt with her again. Wait what am I thinking, flirting with the shrew woman? I brushed off the thought as I walked into the room and sat down on the armrest of the couch. "See Ed made sure Spike-person would come back!" Ed said triumphantly as she picked up her precious tomato and ran out of the room "vrooming" like a plane as Ein yelped after her. I turned to Faye with my normal cocky smile. 'Alone at last.' "Where were we my sweet?" I asked sliding off of the armrest onto the cushion next to Faye. I moved closer to her as she looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I smiled, as my face was only an inch away. I didn't know what the hell I was doing it was like I didn't have control over my own body but yet subconsciously I was craving Faye's ruby red lips to be pressed tight against mine. "See I told you, you liked her!" I feminine voice rang through my head as I grabbed it in pain. The voice belonged to Julia. "Ahhh!" I yelled. "Wait Spike don't say-" "Julia!" I muttered barely audible but Faye heard and her eyes opened wider as the voice in my head continued. "my name!"  
  
*SMACK* Faye's hand whipped across my face as she pushed me of her and ran to her room as I saw a tear silently fly off her cheek as she ran around the corner. "Nice one Spike." Julia said as I looked up. 'Why are you in my head?' I asked in my head. "Well one of the effects of me giving you my soul to live is that I'm in you head and I can take control of your body when I want to." Julia told me as I held my head. 'Don't when I'm around Faye other wise I'll question you sexuality.' Spike thought as he stood up heading for the bedroom but as he got to the junction weather to turn right to his room or left to Faye's he went left. "Stop it!" I yelled as Julia forced me to knock on the door. 'I don't think she wants to see me.' I thought then on second though, getting advice on woman (especially a woman like Faye) from a woman might just be a good thing. "See your already thinking more clearly." "You should apologize that will make everything better trust me!" Julia said. 'I never said you could look into my thoughts that weren't directed at you.' "You never told me I couldn't either " Why was I yelling at Julia why was I fighting with the love of my life. "Cause I'm not, Faye is." Her calm voice rang through my head. And that was the last I heard of Julia, for that night at least.  
  
*Faye's Room, Faye's POV*  
  
He said her damn name right before he was about to kiss me. "DAMN IT!" Right when I thought he was actually starting to come around. 'Oh Spike I just wish you loved me as much as I love you.' I thought before I heard a knock on my door. My eyes widened, wait why am I so excited to see if it's Spike, "you love him that's why" a voice deep inside my heart replied. "Oh yeah." I said smiling. Half of me wanted to run to the door but the other half wanted to stay and make him suffer for what he had done. Heart against Mind, who always wins in the end, the heart. I trudged over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it and felt my heart jump, it was him and he looked sorry. 'Spike Spiegel swallowing his pride and coming to apologize to Faye Valentine, well has hell frozen over?' I thought as Spike asked to come in. "Yeah?" I asked him as he walked into the room and sat on my bed. *Spike's POV*  
  
"Umm Faye I.I just wanted.to "You should apologize that will make everything better trust me" Julia's voice rang though my head as I swallowed hard as if swallowing my pride along with it. "apologize for what I did. I don't know what happened." I continued, as Faye looked at me in utter shock. "What?" I asked annoyed that she didn't think me capable of the emotions regret. "Nothing I just thought you looked really cute when you're vulnerable." Faye said as she walked over to the bed. 'What is she thinking. Hehehe.' I though as Faye sat next to me. "Like when I found you on the steps. And just now." She was smiling but it was a smile I had never seen Faye wear it reminded me of Julia and the way she used to smile a smile I hadn't seen in a long time. A smile that meant the world to me, it meant love. I couldn't help but want to kiss her but I didn't I just placed my hand on her cheek, of my own free will. "So the untouchable woman can be touched." I said playfully. She smiled looking in to my eyes. "Shhh, our lil secret." She told me placing a finger to my lips. She smelled like jasmine, as her skin was so soft against my lips and hand.  
  
'Faye.' every last one of my senses was taken up by Faye not even my brain could compare a thing to Julia. I felt my lips part as I licked her finger. Even in the dim light I could see her blush, she looked innocent and sweet like that. I closed my mouth as I leaned closer to her face. She stared into my eyes as I stared into hers. Are lips where an inch away.  
  
*CRASH* I stopped and opened my eyes as Faye sighed as stood up. I hear her mutter something that sounded like "so close." I got up and looked at the very disappointed Faye. 'Our first kiss would have to wait, at least that means I can get Julia to help make it romantic.' I thought not even realizing I was going to ask the love of my life the woman I almost died for, if it hadn't been for Faye, to help me make my first kiss with Faye Valentine ROMANTIC!' I was going crazy. But yet I like that crazy strange new feeling that I felt now around Faye, it was different then when I was around Julia. I was calm and always happy nothing could go wrong if Julia was near. But Faye she sent my heart into summersaults as if every second I knew her was thrilling and exciting and to tell the all out truth I was starting to like, even love, that feeling. Is Julia right?' I thought as I walked out of Faye's room to see a very angry Jet with spaghetti pouring down his face. Ed was in the background holding a big bowl and yelling "FOOOOOD FIIIGHT!" as she dumped the rest of it on her own head.  
  
"Right?" I heard Faye murmur as she walked past me to the bathroom. But she was fallowed by Jet who shoved her out of the way to take a shower. "You'll have to make your own dinner." He yelled as Faye looked at Ed. Ed grinned holding up a fork to Faye. "Ewww!" she groaned but took the fork anyway and ate a few strands off her head. I looked at them completely disgusted. "Oh dear god!" I said as I turned to my room as Faye looked at me. "Spike? Ummm." She started as I looked over my shoulder at her. She moved over to me after giving Ed the fork back. I saw her fumble in a pocket and pull out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. "What was that?" She asked after taking a long drag. I simply grinned as I turned back not looking at her. "The beginning." I said as I started to walk away. I heard her yell to me "OF WHAT!?!?" I waved over my shoulder turning into my room.  
  
As so as I got in my normal cool and calm exterior was thrown out the window and I slumped against the back of the cold metal door. I shoved my hands in my pocket and fished around for a cig. I found one and brought it to my lips with the lighter. 'Fwink' I took a long drag as I sat down on the floor having no clue what to do about Faye and these new feelings. "What the hell is going on!?" I asked my self-slamming the back of my head on the door. I stayed like that for hours just trying to sort out my feelings. That's when it happened probably one of the worse things to happen in my predicament. She took over my whole body.  
  
*Julia in Spike's Body's POV* Lil note think of every think "he" does as looking more feminine like a guy can put his hands on his hips but not look feminine but when a girl does it, it looks different subtly but still differently.  
  
"Omg what is that smell?" I said aloud as I waved Spike's hand in front of his face. "Gross Spike when was the last time you took a shower?" I asked standing up and looking at the room. 'ok ice cream time! All girls troubles can be solved with a pint of ice cream!' I thought opening the door and skipping down the hall humming. I looked around to make sure no one was there, because I may look like Spike but I'm a girl so I act like one and when I speak I sound like me, but I can change that if I need to. "Good no one!" I said heading to the kitchen. Continuing to hum I grabbed a pint of chocolate ice cream and a spoon and headed for the couch. "Hmm! What a hell whole gross everything smells like smoke." I said as I turned on the T.V. "Oh great static!" I said waving my hands up in the air putting my ice cream down. I walked over to the T.V. my hands on my hip looking very feminine. I kicked it once with Spike's heavy boot after taking it off. It flashed and then a picture came on. "Yeah I did it!" is cried smiling like I had saved the world. I returned to my place on the couch and sat with Spike's leg crossed over his other knee and picked up the ice cream. "Time to vent, let's see if I can find a good chick flick!" I said in Spike's voice to see what it sounded like. I laughed as I changed the channel. "OOOO Titanic 2037!" I said as the sad music started to play.  
  
An hour in and I was crying my eyes out. "It's so unfair!" I blubbered as the boy from steerage was chained to a pipe in the bottom of the ship. "He's so cute too! He can't die!" I said finishing the pint of ice cream. I put it down and continued to cry. "wwwaaa!" I wined as his wrist's started to bleed from the cuffs. "Spike?" I heard a voice ask as I snapped Spike's head up with wide eyes. "FAYE!" ************************************************************************  
  
Uh-Oh that's not good is it? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry for the wait on this one. I hope you like my lil twist! 


	4. Your Kiss, Your Touch, Your Rhythm

A/N: I don't own anything.  
  
"Heaven isn't too far away, closer to it every day." Artist: New Found Glory Song: Heaven isn't too far away. "Want to vanish inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more." Artist: Moulin Rouge CD Song: Come What My  
  
*Your Kiss, Your Touch, Your Rhythm*  
  
*Julia's POV*  
  
"What?" Faye asked confused because I was so surprised I had used my own voice. "Faye umm what are you doing up?" I asked in Spike's voice whipping away the tears on Spike's cheeks. "Umm I heard blubbering and I had now clue who the hell it could have been but." She couldn't finish her sentence because she had cracked up and was laughing like an idiot. "WHAT?" I yelled. "I..I heard you well I guess it was you, scream something about that "he's too cute to die!" she walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it smiling wickedly. "Faye I think your hearing things." I told her looking at her with confused eyes. "Sure whateva, but you might be getting in touch with your.." she stopped and moved closer to me and placed her hand on Spike's shoulder. She grinned as she continued "feminine side." I felt blood rush to Spike's cheeks as I thought about getting out of this situation completely and letting Mr. Smooth take over. Faye froze completely, her hair as frozen in time about to fall on her face, the T.V.'s image didn't change, the only thing that could be heard was Spike's breathing. "JULIA!!!!!!!!!" he screamed having no clue how he had gotten there. "hehe um you get to take over from here." I told him as he looked at Faye's face. 'Have fun with your new love.' I thought as time started again.  
  
*Spike's POV*  
  
I looked at Faye as she smiled at me. I felt that wonderful exciting and exhilarating feeling fill my body as I grinned back at her. "I'm only half a man with out his better half, but now it's closer then ever and I'm becoming whole again." I told her my true feelings I thought I sounded really corny but Faye's features softened and her mouth was slightly agape. (lil Faye's pov) ((Did he just, omg. I can't cry no stop it. If you know him he'll just make fun of you)) I looked into her emerald eyes stunned at the tiny crystalline sphere. My first instinct was to brush it away and tell her everything was ok, but that wasn't me, I'm suppose to hate women with attitude not give a damn about Faye. But that was before a brush with death, which would change anyone, so by Julia's encouragement I let my instinct lead my cold hand to her warm face. I felt Faye flinch suddenly at my movement but she stayed perfectly still after I wiped the tear from her cheek. Her skin was so soft and warm under my cold fingertips. "See you are Mr. Smooth!" Julia told me in my head but I ignored her wrapped up completely in Faye's sparkling emerald eyes as they stayed fixed on mine. "a relationship." I said answering Faye's question from before as she closed her eyes and touched her hand to mine upon her face. Her slender fingers caressed my hand as I smiled. "Not yet got it buster tomorrow!" Julia told me, as I understood what she meant. I let my hand drop from her face as her eyes flashed open.  
  
I saw the panicked look in her eyes as if her world had just come crashing down. I tried to reassure her with a smile but that didn't work. "Faye would you umm like to do something with me umm sometime?" I asked a little nervous but Faye's reaction was all I needed to see. I stood up with her and walked to the hall in silence. I turned to her before going back to my room. "Faye.." I placed my hand on her cheek again and moved my face closer to her and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight." I whispered in her ear feeling her reaction against my body as she shivered from my hot breath against her cold neck. I turned and walked down the hall whistling some blues song I had heard before. I heard a smacking of lips and then a rush of air. I turned my head over my shoulder mid whistle to see Faye bent a little at the waste blowing me a kiss grinning from ear to ear. I grinned as I pretended to catch it. (teehee bad Spike) I grinned even wider as I took that hand and smacked my ass. I saw Faye's outraged reaction and continued walking down the hall.  
  
"How come you never flirted with me?" Julia asked as I turned in my bed. She wouldn't shut up she kept asking the same damn question over and over again and again. I sighed heavily and made something up, I guess it was the truth. "You see Julia you where Vicious' girl so I couldn't! NOW SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Fine then!" little had I forgotten the old saying "hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." This will greatly apply to Julia's disposition and my "romantic" kiss tomorrow. I finally got to sleep after an hour or so of snoring from Julia in my head.  
  
*Morning*  
  
I woke with a start as something jumped on my bed on top of me. I grabbed my gun from under my pillow and pointed it at whatever was "attacking" me. "Spike-person calm down!" Ed said as I opened my eyes. "Ed! What the hell are you doing?" I asked holding my head and scratching it with the loaded gun. "Jet told me you and Faye and ED! Get to go to a party tonight from BIG BIG BOUNTY HEAD!" just then Faye walked in her hair a mess I had to bight my lower lip to keep from laughing. "Ed when does the party start?" Ed turned and jumped off my bed as I got out. "6:00 pm!" Ed said as she bounded out of the room. "Great what time is it?" Faye said as she squinted at the clock on my nightstand. "Oh shit it's noon!" she cried running out of the room. I looked at the doorway puzzled. "What the hell was that?" I asked no one in particular. Jet walked in, "Get dressed now! We'll be in Jupiter's air space in 5 hours." He grabbed something out of my closet. "I don't know what you think you'll find I only have one frikken suit and a pair of sweat pants and maybe a t-shirt and cargo pants." I told him as I looked in my closet. "Here!" he pulled out a black tux and grabbed a black bow tie from the pocket. "This'll look fine." He said holding the tux up to me. "Fine just leave me." I told him as he threw the tux on the bed and walked out. I spent the rest of the time thing and changing into the tux. I looked in the mirror in my room as Julia went on and on about how no one would resist me.  
  
*5 hours later on Jupiter*  
  
"So what's the dirt on this guy?" I heard Faye ask as I walked out of the bathroom. "He's 34 and 6'4 very dangerous, He's got a big bounty on his head for setting several public buildings on fire and planting letter bombs to big companies. The reward is 20 mil." Jet told her as I walked in leaning against the doorframe with a hand in my pocket looking for a cigarette. I looked over at Faye who was sitting on the couch. She was wearing a deep purple halter-top tight gown that expertly accented her hair and showed just how curvaceous she was. I grinned thinking about holding the untouchable shrew woman in my arms and kissing her luscious red lips. Holding her tightly against my own body, feeling the warmth of a woman against me once more. I felt her eyes connect with mine as she smiled that same smile from the night before. I felt the overpower feeling of exhilaration take over. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. She bounced up in the air a little as she looked over at me. I took a long drag and exhaled in her face as she stole the cig from me. "Hey that's mine!" I said trying to grab it. She took a long drag on it down to the butt. I looked at her with disgust as she handed it back with lipstick around the filter. I tried to get something out of it but nope nothing so I just snubbed it on the floor. "Thanks Faye." I told her smiling sarcastically as she grinned at me. "What?" I asked as she suddenly pressed her finger to my lips. "Lipstick cowboy." She muttered whipping lipstick off my own lips as I felt blood rush to my cheeks as Jet asked what the hell was going on. "Nothing so piss off!" I yelled as Faye turned away from me and suddenly became very interested in her fingernails. "Right.we're here so get ready to go."  
  
*Party*  
  
Faye took my arm and wrapped her own around it. "Okay Ed's going to be in the kitchen as a waiter." She whispered to me. "Ed waiter oh god!" I muttered as a waiter showed us to our seats. We sat down and looked at the table. A man that fit the bounty's description was at our table and smoking a cigar. He had a blond sluttish looking girl wrapped around him. I could only guess what her hands where doing under the table. In fact everyone at our table had slut's hanging off them with their hands under the table. They all where wearing the same white suit and I looked out of the ordinary with my black tux. Just as I was speculating what the girls at the table where indeed doing I got a small taste of it when Faye's hand fluttered over my crotch and into the pocket on the other side. I gasped as she started moving her hand around. I had no idea what she was looking for. I looked over at her impish face. Then her hand pulled out and lingered outline the hem of my pants. She pulled the cigarette from under the table and pulled it to my lips. I looked at her wondering was she was thinking as she pulled something from the back of her dress. She lit the cigarette with the lighter she had brought around and grinned as I took a long seductive drag on it as she moved closer and whispered in my ear. "Welcome Spike." Her hot breath sent shivered up and down my spine as a waiter bumped into my chair. "Edward is so sorry Sp-Sir." Ed caught her self as she stood up and asked for everyone's order. "Thanks I'll have it out right away Sirs and Ladies." She said before once more bumping into my chair dropping her pen Faye bent down to pick it up as Ed told her that dancing would start and the bounty was going to, it might be a good time to get him when he's away from his friends.  
  
The live band at the club started to play a slow bluesy song as I stood up after the bounty did and offered Faye my hand. We went to the large dance floor in front of the stage and started to dance slowly keeping our eyes on the 20 million dollar man. After a while I felt Faye's hands slip down from my waist to my ass. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She moved closer to me and whispered "Well we are trying to blend in." she grinned as she squeezed hard and I jumped forward almost knocking her over. "Faye!" I breathed regaining my breath. That was something that Julia would have never done in a million years no matter what situation. My shocked expression changed to one of intense lust. "Well I heard it again but I still don't think it's privet enough." She told me as I moved closer to the bounty. "Nope! Okay I'm gonna try and get the guy just work with me ok Faye?" I asked seeing my chance. "Okay." She said as I pulled my gun from the pocket in my jacket. I spun Faye around so that I was standing right next to the bounty and placed my gun to his head as he and the woman froze and Faye grabbed her gun from a grader around her thy. "Okay if you come quietly blonde here won't get shot neither will you." I growled as Faye took aim. "To late bounty hunters." He said in a thick Italian accent. He flipped a switch in his pocket as something in the kitchen exploded and Ed ran out with her hair slightly singed fallowed by other panicked kitchen workers. I looked over at our table to see the other men where gone. "Shit Faye!" I yelled as the man ran off. I shot him in the shoulder but he was already gone. All the sudden fire exploded from the stage and the band ran off with us to the exit but as we go there and opened the door fire blazed out of it.  
  
"SHIT we're fucking trapped Faye!" I yelled as she clung to me as if she couldn't stand. "Spike!" she whispered my name as I looked around not to find any exits. 'Where did Ed go?' I thought as I felt something wet soak through the thin fabric of my shirt. Faye was crying. "Faye?" I asked tilting her head up to looking in her eyes. She looked in mine and with a sudden movement I bent down and pressed my thin lips to her ruby ones. At first she didn't respond but then she tightened her hold around my waist and deepened the kiss as I felt something wet and cold splash on to me. I opened my eyes to see white foamy stuff covering both Faye and I. "Ed did good right Faye-Faye and Spike-person!" Ed yelled as we immediately broke the embrace. "YES YOU DID!" Faye screamed as we ran to Ed fallowed by the hooting band and other dancers. We ran to the nearest exit and Ed sprayed extinguisher on the flames. She ran out and so did the others as a rafter from the ceiling fell between Faye and myself. "Go Faye!" I screamed as Faye looked back scared out of her wits. She didn't move even when I swore at her to run. "NO WAY IN FUCKIN HELL FRO BOY!" She screamed as she looked down. I heard a ripping noise but wasn't sure what it was but then I found out. Faye stood in front of me after making a small path to me by stomping out the flame's with the bottom of her already short dress. "Faye you should have gone." I said but I was smirking from ear to ear as she grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the building.  
  
*CLICK* "Freeze Bounty Boy!" a cold Italian voice said as the sound of a gun cocking echoed in the silent night air. 'Aw Shit..'  
  
************************************************************************ A/n: Okay they finally kissed okay not so romantic but that's because hell hath no fury like a woman scorn! Teehee okay hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R! Thanks! Teehee _~ 


End file.
